


(Ai)ce (An Uta no prince sama fanfiction)

by BulletproofAnarchist



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletproofAnarchist/pseuds/BulletproofAnarchist
Summary: Kim Hyeon, better known as Acacia is a pink-haired Korean idol with a rigid schedule structure. Being the most mature member of the all girl group DAZZLING, it's almost a given that she'd be married first- to a Japanese idol android.....What?Did I lose you?





	1. Prologue! Enter: Totally Average Idol Lifestyle

My cellphone alarmed at two o'clock.

I got out of bed groggily rubbing my eyes and stretching.

No time to waste. I stumbled into the bathroom snapping on the lights.

"Argh."

So bright.

I sighed washing my face and brushing my teeth before journeying back to my room more awake.

Two o'seven: Change clothes.

Two ten: Adjust my taffy coloured hair.

two twelve to three twelve: Hour long exercise routine.

Three twelve to three forty two: Thirty minutes of dance practice.

Three forty two to four twelve: Thirty minutes of vocal rehearsal.

Four twelve to four forty two: Thirty minutes of guitar practice.

Four forty two to five forty two: Clean up the apartment.

Five forty two to six o'clock: Make breakfast for everyone.

Six o'clock to seven o'clock: Check and adjust schedule discrepancies.

"Thank you for breakfast Hyeon~chan!" Mari squealed.

"Yes thank you Hyeon!" Bai joined in nodding.

"Alo is asleep?" I ask focused on my scheduling.

"Mmhmm." Bai mumbled nodding, her mouth full.

"Oh." Was all I replied with, noting down a reminder to awaken her if she isn't up by seven.

"Snow!" Mari yelled running towards the kitchen window.

Bai also got up to join her. "It's really coming down!"

"You wanna go play with snow Hyeon~chan?"

"..."

"I heard the weather people saying we might have a storm."

"You mean forecasters."

"Right!"

"Are you alright Hyeon~chan? You started to frown all of a sudden."

And just like that our faces were mere inches apart.

"You're too close to her Mari." Bai said attempting to pull her away from me.

"Oh! Sorry!" She said reddening slightly.

"Ah never mind it, it's just that, I'm so inefficient in this type of weather. Traffic's heavy, and you can't get a taxi, and playing shows outdoors is impossible and so they put you on more frivolous variety show to sing 'Every snowflake's different just like you' in five different languages."

"Aww, never mind Hyeon. I hear it's warmer in the west." Bai pipes up.

"Of course it is Bai. It's the west. Closer to the equator, plus the winter winds are still blowing over here."

"Wooh! Hyeon~chan's super smart, is she not?"

"Oh, sorry, I must have sounded so dumb." Bai sounds sad.

"No, forgive me I was too snappish." I replied nonchalantly.

"Well okay! I forgive you then." She laughs.

Bai was the type of person who got easily hurt, I was the type to avoid confrontation, so as a result, blame like this was redirected, and like Mari, she didn't have a firm grasp Korean, or life for that matter.

If everything was a bed of roses, then I'm allergic to flowers.

Alo on the other hand, would lie in the roses and complain about everything.

I adore having her and the other two around but she could be a real pain sometimes, in fact, sometimes I thought of them as my siblings.

I smiled a small bit, seeming to reassure Mari and Bai.

"Ah, morning everyone." Alo muttered, groggily rubbing her brown eyes.

My alarm when off just then snapping my attention back to what I was doing.

"Shut that thing up, would you? It's so blasted annoying."

I stayed silent.

Alo was like Gratiano and I was Lorenzo in the great big play we call life.

With her around I'll forget the sound of my own voice.

"You should at least wear socks in the house Alo~chan, you could catch a cold."

"Ugh, don't be so nagging Mari, or you'll never get a husband."

Mari looked mortified, her cheeks red and puffed, she looked as if she might cry.

"I-I." She was at a loss.

Bai just looked shocked.

I closed my eyes for a bit, massaging my temples before muttering

"Good morning Alo."


	2. Chapter One: Three Days

"What." I said simply into the receiver of my cellphone.

"That's very unladylike, what would your fans think?" My manager chided as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm very sorry." I replied dismissively.

"That's much better."

I sighed at the response. 

"We got married, huh?"

"Yep."

"With a Japanese guy?"

"Yep."

"But I don't speak Japanese."

"Well just pray he knows English."

"I don't speak that either."

"Well then, that's your problem isn't it?" 

I sighed once again.

"You have three days."

"Three days to learn an entire language. Gee thanks, that's so helpful."

And with that our conversation ends.

Tossing the phone away dramatically before flopping onto my bed and groaning into my pillow loudly before curling into a fetal position and groaning more.

A loud knock comes from my bedroom door.

"Hyeon~chan!! I've brought you lunch, may I come in?"

I immediately bolted upwards. 

"Yes, Yes Mari you may come in." 

One of my three band and housemates, twenty two year old Mikado Mari, a Japanese national that made her idol debut a year ago with the rest of us under the group name DAZZLING.

That's right, Mari would be my savior!

In came five feet, two inches of pure modern day savior.

Long brown hair similarly colored eyes, wearing a moderate length pink and white dress resembling a blouse and skirt pair, the top half white bottom half pink with accordion pleats a particular favorite of Mari's with a basket in her right hand.

"I know you told me you didn't like to eat inside your room so it would be alright if-" 

"Never mind what I said for today Mari." I said cutting her off dragging her to sit on my bed along side me. 

She flashed me a skeptical look. 

"A-are you sure Hyeon~chan? Because it would be okay if we-" 

I cut her off again shooting her in return a more serious look.

"I need to ask you to do me a big favor." 

She looked worried. 

"Of course Hyeon~chan, anything!" 

I bridged the gap between us by putting my hand on her shoulder looking up into her eyes. 

"I need you to be my savior Mari."

She gasped slightly turning a light shade of red.

"I-I'm not sure what you mean Hyeon~chan." She stuttered.

"I need you to teach me Japanese in three days." I said. 

Her expression changed to one of pure shock.

"Three days?! Who could do that?! Maybe you'll just have to ask Tenjin-sama, he's the only one that could help you at this point." She said before handing me a pair of chopsticks. 

"See. Like that. Humor, banter and the like." 

Placing both of my hands on her shoulders I lowered my voice for sincerity. 

"Please Mari, I need you, I'm a good learner, you know I won't let you down." 

Flustered she turns her head away from mine, biting her lip softly.

"Well.....Alright."

"Thanks Mari, this means so much to me." 

I enveloped her in a hug.

"I-It's nothing, really. But don't you think it will be hard to learn to read and write Japanese in three days."

"Never mind that, I need to learn how to speak it."

"That makes it easier I think."

"Do you?"

She nods picking up a bit of kimchi with her chopsticks.

"Oi, oi, careful there, I let you eat in here under the pretense that you wouldn't mess up me sheets, I have three days to learn Japanese I don't need that on my plate."

She giggles sightly. "Ah Hyeon~chan, you're such a neat freak, but I'll be careful, I swear." She says flashing me a peace sign and sticking her tongue out at me.

"I'm busy after this though, I wont be free until after dinner."

I knew this of course, but I nodded silently. I was the person who arranges everyone's activities with our manager after all.

"That's fine, I have filming after this and probably wont make it to dinner."

"Oh, hey Hyeon~chan, this is for a show right."

"Ne."

She nodded.

"So it's important then. Can we start right now?"

"Of course."

"Okay, so first of all yes is hai and iie is no."

I grabbed my notepad off my off of my bedside table.

"By the way Mari about the pantry..."

"It was pretty low when I went in there."

"Ah, I'm grateful y'know."

"I know."

My phone went off alerting me it it's position on the floor.

"That's my que. Sorry."

"You mean gomen-ne." she corrected.

"Oh right, gomen-ne." 

She flashed me one last smile as I stepped out my bedroom door. 

Probably wasn't a very good idea to leave her in there. 

Oh well too late now.

I walked out into the small living space, kitchen and dining space to see the dark haired twenty year old, Liu Bai fast asleep on the sofa. 

The Chinese national asleep in front of our small television had neglected to cover herself adequately, or turn off the television. 

"Geez and I thought I cleaned up in here." I muttered under my breath turning off the television and throwing a small blanket over Bai.

Five foot one and probably the most careless of all of us. 

She knew she couldn't afford to get sick in cold times like these. 

I carefully stepped over to pick my coat up from the hook on our front door. 

I'd need to clean up when I got back. Basically, I was the caretaker of the group. I held on to all finances, bought food, made all main meals, bought clothes and cleaned up after all the other girls. 

Mainly it was because even though I was the second youngest I was the most responsible of the bunch. 

Stepping out into the April snow, I shuddered slightly closing the door behind me.

My taxi was here.

"Where to?

"Glistening Entertainment please."

"Oh." Was the simple reply from the taxi driver. 

Glistening was owned by a reclusive old k-pop Idol but had a new CEO who was all about diversity of their idols and trainees.

"It'll be thirty minutes miss."

And the funny thing about that was that I didn't live thirty minutes away.

But it was cold so I didn't want to walk and neither did anyone else, and that basically explained traffic in Seoul.

"The weather's really poor this time of year."

And It was in times like this you had to set out thirty minutes early to reach on time to destination that stood five minutes away. 

But it didn't matter as planning was my forte. 

I pull out my phone deciding to give a call to our language coach. 

"How's it hanging, kiddo?" He said once he picked up the phone.

"I need to learn Japanese in three days."

"Three days!" 

I closed my eyes.

"Sorry bout that kid. Whatever for?"

"I've been cast in something"

"I'm no miracle worker y'know kid."

I sighed against the glass of the window watching it fog up.

"Besides I'm not in Korea." Then it became my turn to be irrationally upset.

"What." I said simply.

"I'm in Jindo."

"You're on an island."

"Yes and I won't be be back until Wednesday."

"The last day before the filming."

"Precisely kiddo."

I groaned massaging my temples with my index finger in thumb.

"And besides I know you have faith in my work,and while I'm terribly flattered, I couldn't teach you in three days if I wanted to." I sight

"You'll just have to enlist the help of little miss Pokemon."

"I've already asked her." I said ignoring his obvious dig at Mari.

"She said no?!" He yelled surprised.

"What? no, of course not."

"You're a smart kid, you can handle it."

"Wait, wait Hw-"

Dial tone.

"You don't happen to know Japanese do you sir?" I ask the taxi driver.

"No ma'am."

I groaned.


End file.
